


Emotion, Devotion

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is easy. Sleeping together is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotion, Devotion

Ruby thrusts again, again, driving louder and longer sounds from Anna, until Anna cries out and falls still.

Ruby stays upright long enough to divest herself of the strap-on, then falls forward ungracefully to lie against Anna's longer frame. She's just decided to let herself stay there for a few moments when Anna rolls away. Anna comes up above Ruby, then goes down on her, easy as breathing.

When Ruby's done, Anna crawls up Ruby's body and lies down next to her. "Stay," Anna murmurs. Ruby decides it won't hurt anything, and besides, Ruby's body needs the rest, and likes it here, thank you very much.

Ruby's just relaxing into sleep when Anna shifts position. Ruby yelps. Anna has sharp elbows.

Anna turns over again, restless, and this time it's a bony knee. By the time Anna finally settles, Ruby's given up on actually getting to sleep and has gotten up to put her shirt and panties back on and spend some time exploring the Internet. (Marvelous thing that it is.)

Anna grumbles in her sleep—why is an angel sleeping, anyway—until Ruby comes back to slide under the sheets with her. Ruby breathes slow and calm until she drifts off.

When Ruby comes to, Anna's tucked up against the edge of the bed, giving Ruby room to sprawl.

Ruby should know better than to do anything Anna wants.


End file.
